


【朱正廷×你】Love Game

by sweetiemilk2408



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiemilk2408/pseuds/sweetiemilk2408
Summary: *身份调换 / 洗手间厨房按摩 / 各种撩*未成年请自行衡量承受能力才选择是否阅读
Relationships: Zhu Zhengting/You
Kudos: 23





	【朱正廷×你】Love Game

01.

“知道错了吗？”

“……知道了。”

你迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，泪水快要溢出眼眶，声音也变得有气无力的，你勉强撑着料理台不让自己跪下去，身后的那人貌似体贴的搂紧你的腰逼使你更贴近他，当然如果可以忽略他身下越发加快的顶弄和你身上除了一条围裙几乎一丝不挂以外，这个场面还是挺可爱的。

你发誓你再也不会轻易相信朱正廷的话了，男人就是大猪蹄子信不过，尤其像他这种具有欺骗性的外表下实质是满脑子的坏心思。

不过话说回来，你觉得还是不要乱开玩笑好了，毕竟朱正廷看起来是很好相处实际上只有你知道他会有很多方法去报复你，都怪你太容易相信他的话了。

看你又开始走神，朱正廷便凑近你的耳垂轻咬了一下然后又怜惜般含在嘴里，你还来不及躲避又听到他说，

“看来是我的惩罚不足以让你长记性，那再来几次就好了。”

你近乎欲哭无泪，刚想开口反驳他却只能发出断断续续的喘息和无力的呻吟，于是他又满足地笑了笑，一边捏着你的柔软，决心要你屈服于他。

“嗯……慢一点啦……”

所以话说回来，你到底做错了什么让向来事事都以你为先的朱正廷下了狠心去欺负你？

02.

“正正，我们要不要调换角色一天啊？”

难得的假日里朱正廷没有提出要去外面逛逛反而坐在家里陪你，你当然不会放过一整天都要黏住他的机会，趁着他专心致志的看手机，你主动凑过去伸手抱住了他，头靠在他胸膛的位置眨巴着眼睛等待他的回应。

听到你的话后他却没急着回应，长久的相处让他早就摸清了你的套路，每次你向他提要求的时候都会像这样抱着他撒娇，如果他不答应的话也不放弃，变着法子黏着他直到他答应为止。

就好譬如现在，你看他没理会你于是又抱紧了一点，凑到他面前亲了亲他的嘴角，看他快要就压抑不住嘴角的弧度你就知道有机会，于是又赶紧多亲他几下。

对于自家女朋友主动投怀送抱，朱正廷当然不会放过这样的机会，瞬间放下手机抱住了你，趁你凑过来亲他的时候加深了这个吻，轻巧地撬开你紧闭的嘴唇探进去，你也乖乖的张开嘴巴让他掠夺你的氧气，刚刚吃了草莓的你们让津液交换的瞬间也带着甜丝丝的味道。

“嗯？怎么样调换？”

一吻结束，你安心的躺在朱正廷怀里任由他玩弄着你的头发，靠着他胸膛的位置听着他的心跳声大概是世上最幸福的事了吧，还能感受到男朋友的好身材，于是才慢悠悠的开口，

“就是我当男生你当女生吧。”

你回答的时候其实心里也没底，虽然说朱正廷事事依着你，但他不答应的事情，无论你怎样软磨硬泡他也不会松口的。

“所以说宝宝要当上面的那个？可是会很累你撑不住的。”

“朱正廷！！！”

所以他最后还是答应了，虽然理由听起来还蛮扯的，原因是他可以躺在看你享受的表情，想想也觉得挺好的，为此你不满的表示他的脑子到底在装什么乱七八糟的东西。

他低下头轻刮你的鼻子，又戳了戳你鼓起来的脸颊，温声细语地哄着你，

“满脑子都是你啊。”

虽然心里甜丝丝的像被蜜糖包裹着一样，但你的小算盘同时也飞快地运行起来，想着平时朱正廷总是在床上欺负你嘛，你就要让他吃一下亏。

说时迟那时快，你和朱正廷第二天就实行了这个计划，心安理得地指使他担当起你平时在家里的职责，你只需要躺在沙发等着他的投喂即可。

“吃饭啦。”

他从厨房里捧着热气腾腾的饭菜放到餐桌上以后又走到沙发旁边蹲下来耐心的喊你起来吃饭，于是你乖乖放下手机任由他牵着你到早就为你拉开的椅子上坐下。

对于朱正廷的厨艺你也挺放心的，在他为数不多的做饭里你总是能找出他诚意满满的心思，每次都换着花样给你煮不一样的菜式，有他新学的也有你们爱吃的，只不过他工作很忙，你也不忍心在他仅有的休息时间里还有做饭给你吃，于是大部分时间负责做饭的都是你。

“好久没有吃过你做的饭了。”

你赶忙扒了一大口饭，他看你着急的样子又抽了几张纸巾擦掉你嘴角的酱汁和饭粒，吃着吃着你又起了逗弄他的心思，往他碗里夹了一筷子的菜，

“老婆要多吃点啊～”

肉眼可见的他的脸色瞬间黑了好几度，却又碍于今天确实是调换角色的游戏又不好发作，只能自己生着闷气。

吃过饭后朱正廷又窝在厨房里收拾着，你本来也想帮忙的却又被他赶出去，你拗不过他便只好作罢，默默的站在边上看他，都说认真工作的男人最迷人，明明是平常不过的洗碗工作换了朱正廷来做你也能看到津津有味，他察觉到你的目光一直在他身上停留，侧过头去看你的时候你人又跑到他身后从后面抱住了他，头靠在厚实的背上。

他连忙关了水龙头擦干了手转身去看你，还没开口问你怎么了又被你打断了他的话。

“你过来一点。”

他听话地弯下身子与你平视着，你正好可以凑到他耳边亲亲他的耳垂，又学着他平常轻轻咬了一下，舌尖沿着耳蜗的形状描绘，趁着他没反应过来之前你留下一句话便瞬间跑开了，

“辛苦啦老婆！”

撩完就跑，说的就是你，朱正廷看着你落荒而逃的背影，觉得好气又好笑。

03.

“男生最敏感的地方……”

你拿着手机冲浪的时候无意中看到一篇文章，教你如何挑起男朋友的欲望，好奇心驱使下你点进去看看如何可以逗逗自己的男朋友。

你当然知道朱正廷最敏感的部位是哪里，故意在他喉结的位置画圈圈会换来喘不过气又带着点侵略性的吻，偷偷从衣摆下伸手去摸他的腹肌就会被拉着你的手一直往下流连，摸到早就起了反应的裤裆时就会凑过来蹭蹭你的脸颊要你帮他解决，往他的耳朵吹气的话下一秒就会被他压在身下装作很凶的问你是不是不想活了。

你忽然就想到一件应该会挺好玩的事情。

“好了吗？我们快要迟到了。”

跟朱正廷出门常常会迟到的原因是因为他总是很纠结在自己的造型上，常常等你画好了妆以后他还没选择好自己要穿的衣服，等你从衣帽架门口探出头来问他好了没有的时候就会看见他裸着上半身举起两件衣服问你哪件比较好，刚开始你还是会脸红心跳的偷偷移开目光说两件也不错喔，实际上你哪里知道衣服好不好看，注意力全都被朱正廷的腹肌吸引过去了。

后来你才发现这是他的小心机，想要看你害羞却又止不住好奇的目光的样子，慢慢你也习惯了，甚至还可以心安理得地走到他面前替他选衣服，顺带摸了一把他硬邦邦的腹肌，这个时候就要注意你刚涂好的口红就会被他啃得干干净净，原因是朱正廷说摸他的腹肌就要用亲亲来交换。

“好啦好啦。”

他急急忙忙从衣帽间里边整理着头发边出来，看到你今天的打扮他整个人都愣住了。

你今天穿的是带点小性感的黑色露肩连衣裙，脖子上面还带着一条蝴蝶结的锁骨链，调皮又不失禁欲的气息。你确实很少会穿这样的衣服，难得一次朱正廷带着你出去与朋友吃饭，你当然想让别人有眼前一亮的感觉。

他皱了皱眉头想要你换一套衣服，却又被你主动牵起手打断了他到唇边的话，他只能半推半就被你拉着出门，坐到车里才发现自己今天坐的是副驾驶的位置。

“说好的身份调换啊。”

你看他呆呆的看着你，又怕他不记得便提醒了他一次，还顺势帮他扣上安全带，几缕发丝不小心拂过朱正廷的脸颊，你身上的香气让他下意识的搂紧了你的腰，在你颈窝的位置蹭了好几下，痒痒的。

“突然就不想带你去吃饭了。”

你侧过头去亲他的脸颊，瞬间留下一个若隐若现的唇印，趁着他不注意又翻开他的衣领在他脖子的位置亲了一下，领口半挡住了暧昧的痕迹却又会不小心吸引到别人的注意，你心情很好的开了口，

“不可以，今天我才是作主的人。”

于是又坐直了身子发动引擎，假装看不见朱正廷暗了下去的眼神。

可以撩到朱正廷而他又不能反击的感觉让你心情好得很，就连漫长的等待红灯的时间也仿佛一眨眼就过去了。

只不过也就难为了朱正廷，你今天撩了他好几次他却连亲一下也亲不到，除了能抱抱你以外什么都不能做，谁叫他答应了玩这个身份调换的游戏，只能把所有的主权都交到你手上。

只不过在外人面前你也很好的继续扮演小鸟依人的女朋友，你挽着朱正廷的手走进餐厅的时候他的朋友早就到齐了，被调笑着朱正廷又迟到了他也只是打着哈哈就把话题转移开，顺势把你介绍给他的一众好友认识。

“哦～～难怪正廷会迟到了！”

眼尖的朋友早就注意到他脖子上那抹突出的粉色，摸摸脖子的地方示意大家都去看，朱正廷也没觉得不好意思的，只是把领子立好又笑着喝了杯酒，

“嗯，我自罚一杯，迟到是我不对。”

于是大家也没再纠缠他，纷纷落座一边品尝面前的美食一边闲话家常的聊着近况，你坐在朱正廷的对面听着他们聊天，偶尔也会插话几句，气氛非常的融洽。

你趁着大家都把注意力放在面前的美食上又偷偷看了一眼朱正廷，他似乎并没有发现你的动作，于是便安心地进行接下来的举动。

桌布很好地掩饰着桌子底下每个人举动，你也不用担心会被人发现你淘气的小把戏。你故意假装不小心踢到坐在你对面的朱正廷，然后又顺着他的脚跟往上游走，高跟鞋的鞋面隔着西裤来回拂过他的小腿，你看着他手上的动作顿了顿又偷偷瞄了你一眼，你便适可而止地停住了动作。

只不过这只是开始而已。

朱正廷有点心不在焉的盯着面前的食物，他不知道他的小姑娘哪儿学来的这些东西，本来今天被你撩了好几次他也只能极力忍耐着，想着来见朋友应该可以分散一下注意力，却没想到你还能这样。他不是柳下惠，自然不能坐怀不乱，只能暗暗祈求这顿饭能快点结束。

你当然不知道坐在对面的人心里的想法，老老实实的坐了好一会儿又开始了，这次更是变本加厉地脱了高跟鞋，冰凉的脚板直接贴在他露在外面的脚跟，学着刚才的样子蹭过他的小腿又继续往上，碰到他的膝盖后故意停在上面打圈，然后又不满足的来到他的大腿内侧。

你一边观察着朱正廷的反应一边又要顾及他的朋友们有没有发现你们的不寻常，看到朱正廷低着头，握着刀叉的双手青筋都快要暴起，你便收回了作乱的脚丫子。

几乎是你穿好鞋子的瞬间他便放下手里的餐具站了起来，跟大家打了声招呼便快步走向洗手间，你也微笑着跟他们说了一声便跟着他离开了饭桌。

朱正廷并没有发现你跟在他身后，他现在想的是如何解决此刻的生理需求，刚才你有意无意的挑逗直接让他起了反应，偏偏他今天穿的是紧身西裤，站起来的瞬间生怕会有人发现他的异常，几乎是逃也似的往洗手间的方向走去。

于是直到你跟着他一起走进了男厕，他转过头才发现你一直跟在他身后，不禁吓了一跳，还没来得及问你进来干什么你便急急忙忙的把他推进其中一间隔间里面然后锁上了门。

朱正廷背靠在门板上，看着你缓缓的蹲下来，裙子只能刚刚掩盖住你双腿间的春色，然后一步步的解开他皮带、裤头的纽扣、拉链，双手隔着内裤抚摸着他的炽热。

你很清楚知道自己在做什么，不能一味的撩拨，偶尔也要给他一点甜头尝尝。

他居高临下的姿态看着你褪去唯一掩饰他的秘密的内裤，前端早就迫不及待的渗出点点白色的浓稠，你轻轻的亲吻了一下就换来他难耐的叹息，又仰起头朝他笑了笑，在他的注视下张开嘴巴包裹着他整个顶端。

柱身当然也被你很好的照料到，甚至还坏心眼的去轻刮满布神经末梢的囊袋，像是没想到你的举动他整个人颤抖了一下，你猜他估计是竭力忍下想要射精的欲望。手里一边温柔地抚弄着嘴巴的动作也没有停止的上下吞吐着，偶尔你的虎牙不小心刮到了也会为他带来一丝刺激感，下意识把你往自己的方向按去，你也听话的把前端顶到喉咙让他更舒服一点。

朱正廷看着他放在心尖上疼的小姑娘居然会为他做这件事，要知道他从来都不舍得让你疼，在床事上他也努力抑压着自己的欲望生怕会吓坏了你，而如今你却乖乖的帮他解决生理需求，这让他心里的满足感更甚。

你甚至没介意朱正廷忍耐不住在你的口里释放出来，满口都是他的浓稠白浊，就连嘴角也溢了一点出来，画面色情得有点过分，他连忙想把你拉起想让你吐出来的时候你却当着他的面吞下去了，缓缓伸出舌尖把嘴角的那些都舔干净，你又朝他笑笑，凑到他耳边小声地问他满足吗？

又怎么可能不满足，他当然这些东西的味道，腥臭难闻的气味，你却若无其事的把它咽下去，甚至还能朝他讨好的笑，这不是每个人都愿意为爱人做的事情，

除非她真的很爱你。

于是他忍不住吻了又吻你的嘴唇，不想让你一个人承受着他的味道，你光滑细腻的大腿正好贴着半软不硬的性器，正好又让他不小心起了反应。

你有点欲哭无泪的看着朱正廷，他却没什么不好意思的，搂住你的腰把你抵在门板上，又故意磨蹭着你的双腿间，调笑般贴近你的耳朵问你，

“既然今天是身份调换，那老公帮老婆解决生理需求不是天经地义的事情吗？”

“这是在外面呢！”

“我就蹭蹭不进去嘛……”

不得不说朱正廷为了让你满足他真的无所不用其极，各种各样的借口都被他搬了出来，你也只能乖乖的接受现实。

裙子被他推高到腰间的位置，硬挺的性器抵着你双腿之间隔着内裤进进出出的，你今天穿的内裤碰巧带着蕾丝的材质，偶尔前端也会不小心顶开隐藏在花瓣间的入口，又痒又麻的感觉叫你下意识夹紧了大腿，正好让朱正廷更舒服一点。

“嗯……那里…不要……啊……”

你难耐地仰起头喘息着，还得时刻注意着会不会被进来解决方便的人发现你和朱正廷在做着暧昧的情事。前端再一次擦过花核的时候你终究忍不住索性掩着嘴巴不让自己发出半点声音，一边期盼着朱正廷能快点释放他的欲望，情欲的香气在这狭小的空间徘徊着，这会儿你搞不清到底吃亏的是朱正廷还是你。

04.

等你们从洗手间出来回到饭桌上的时候早就被大家用不怀好意的目光打量了好几遍，朱正廷又被大家笑说怎么在外面连一时半刻都忍不住呢。

“嗯，看到她就忍不住了。”

他的话又惹来大家的欢呼，你有点害羞的躲在他怀里，实际上只有你们知道若不是你故意一次又一次的去撩他的话其实朱正廷的忍耐力确实是不错的。

结束了聚会回到家里的时候你忍不住整个人瘫倒在沙发上，高跟鞋早在进门的时候被你乱踢到一边去了，你赶紧让朱正廷先去洗澡，自己则要好好的休息一下。

听到浴室的水声潺潺响起，你连忙从沙发上站起来回到房间换上你瞒着朱正廷偷买的新睡衣，然后躺着床上用被子裹着自己装睡。

朱正廷从浴室里出来的时候就看你躺在床上睡着了，被子把你包得严严实实的，他便坐到床沿轻声地哄你起来洗完澡再睡，

“穿了一晚上高跟鞋好累哦，你帮我按摩一下好不好？”

你瓮声瓮气地跟他说，心里想着他应该会掉进你的圈套里面。你时不时也会替朱正廷按摩的，舒缓一下工作带来的疲劳，虽然每次按着按着都会莫名其妙的被他压在身下了，现在换了角色，你也想他替你按摩一下。

“好吧好吧，按一会就去洗澡吧。”

他轻轻扯开被你压在身下的被子，等到他终于看清你穿的是什么的时候，你在心里偷偷笑着，嘴上却若无其事地问他好了吗。

你刚刚换上的睡衣简单来说只是一条用白色蕾丝组成的睡裙，大部分布料都是通透的，勉强挡住了你的重要位置，而你此刻是趴在床上，背部的位置却是毫无遮挡露出你光滑的后背，你连内衣都没有穿，近乎赤裸地展示在朱正廷面前。

看到你此刻的装扮他当然知道你又是故意的，于是便索性配合你起来假装没事似的替你按摩，有点粗糙的手指轻轻抚摩着你细嫩的肌肤，你不自觉的轻颤起来却被朱正廷捕捉到你此刻的不自然。

一边按摩着你紧绷的小腿，一边又注意着你的反应，房间里安静得只要你们的呼吸声，按摩过小腿后他又一直往上按摩着你的腰间，来来回回的拂过你的脊椎，不知道是他的错觉还是什么，总是听到你止不住的轻喘。

你不知道朱正廷有没有察觉到你下意识夹紧了的双腿，敏感的肌肤一点一点被你的爱人轻抚过本来就让你觉得不好受，他还故意的沿着你的蝴蝶骨把手往前伸进衣服里，假装按摩着你的柔软，实际上拇指却故意来回擦过红樱，快感从大脑传遍全身，你再也忍不住轻呼了出声。

“怎么了？”

朱正廷把你翻了个身面对着他，看见你泪眼汪汪的看着他，想要欺负你的心思便更强烈了，大手贴着你的柔软一直没有放开，红樱早就被他抚慰得挺立起来，你瘫软在大床上无力地摩擦着双腿，一边喊着他的名字，

“正廷……嗯……给我……”

“好难受……哈……”

他拉着他的手一直往下摸到你双腿间，意料之外的湿得一塌糊涂把朱正廷吓了一跳，你夹紧着他的手摩擦像是他平常挑起你情欲一眼，他从内裤边缘探了一根手指进去，摸到的除了汹涌的情潮以外，还有一个圆滚滚的小玩意震动着，他一秒便反应过来这到底是什么。

是你故意放进去的跳蛋。

朱正廷明白你打着什么注意，但他没有直接把跳蛋拿出来，而是摸索着开关的位置，然后默默调高了一个档，震动的频率便更快了，不出所料便听到你下意识尖叫起来。

“不……啊…太快……太快了！”

手指却依旧停留在内裤里面，他把跳蛋的位置移好放到花核上面，手指却沿着缝隙来到了穴口，手指头刚探进去又马上退出来，来回了好几次故意叫你不满足，又麻又痒的感觉除了让你发出无力的呻吟以外便是源源涌出的液体。

你只能抓住了朱正廷的手往花道探进去，来不及发出的叹息又被他耸动着的手指打断了，同时传来的快感摧毁了你的理智，不消一会你便高潮了，从身体里喷出的液体弄湿了朱正廷的手，还有身下一大片的床单。

你还没从铺天盖地的快感回过神来，床头放着的闹钟却滴滴响起唤回了你的神智。

十二点，你们身份调换的游戏该结束了。

完蛋了，你只顾着撩拨朱正廷却没注意到时间早已经过去，看着他默默拿出你的跳蛋，昏黄的灯光下你看着他勾起嘴角的坏笑有点失神，却没发现你早就掉进他的陷阱里面。

他把你从床上抱起来，你下意识勾住他的腰身，他一边往厨房走去一边褪去你身上不算完整的衣服，你的身体还是敏感得不堪一击，随着他不安分的动作让你觉得身体的每一寸都快要点燃起来。

他咬着你的耳垂，呼吸间喷洒的热气落在你的肌肤上，一边把你放下来踩住了他的脚背，一边又拿起挂在一旁的围裙套在你身上，在你后腰的位置系了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

“宝宝，十二点了，这个游戏的主动权该还给我了吧？”

明明是询问的语句却带着一丝不可拒绝的意味，你瞬间就被他转过身去背对着他，双手撑在料理台上面，没给你反应过来的时间便顺着刚才的情动挺身进入，你只能承受着他暴风雨般的占有，

“今天的游戏好玩吗？”

“啊……不…不好玩……哈”

“是吗？我看你挺高兴的啊？”

“我……以后不敢了……”

每一下的插入抽出都能顶到你的敏感点，弄得你尖叫连连，还要分出神来回应朱正廷的提问，你只能断断续续的朝他求饶让他慢一点。

女朋友的话当然要听，但起了坏心思的他又怎会如此顺从你的话。炽热缓缓退到穴口的位置，只留了前端轻轻抽插，得不到的感觉让你刚难受，下意识的翘起臀希望能进入得更多，你越是想要得到他却越偏不给你，等到你软着声音开口的时候才得寸近尺贴在你耳边问你该叫什么，

“老公……老公给我……”

“真乖。”

他奖励似的亲亲你的脸颊，然后又开始了新一轮的攻势，你疲累得迷迷糊糊睡过去又被身下的快感唤醒，你已经分不清自己是在厨房浴室还是自己的房间，唯一知道的是，

以后你再也不敢随意撩朱正廷了。

End.


End file.
